I Can Wait Forever
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: A new version of Light It Up. A new wolf joins Jacobs pack. What happens when they fall for one of the Cullen vampires? What happens when said Cullen wont believe them until something happens to the new wolf? Will people turn there back on the strange love or be happy for them? Sorry that its not such a good summary. Let me know what you think!


**Hi Guys :)**

**So this story is going to be another go at Light It Up**

**I'm changing a few things though. This is taking place after Eclipse so Bella is still human and Isis's eye's are a different color **

**Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

-Jasper-

Anger, confusion, joy, love, and excitement. The four main feelings running wild around our large house. Bella was the strongest. She was excited. Probably about meeting her friend, Jacob Black's, newest pack mate. After the battle with the newborns Edward's mate insisted that we try to befriend some of the wolves. Mainly her two friends, Jacob and Seth. Our human friend was told that Jacob's cousin changed a few day's ago. Bella instantly invited them to the border to meet his cousin. Edward was going with her, of course. Alice 'saw' that her and the new wolf would get along okay so she's going. Obviously I'm going with my pixie mate. Carlisle and Esme tagged along, telling Emmett and Rose to come as well. So, the whole family is going... Fun.

-Seth-

"Come on Seth!" Jacob called outside my door. "Coming!" I yelled back, slipping my shoes on quickly before jogging out. A light rain was falling now so I grabbed my jacket, zipping it up as the door closed behind me. Jacob and Paul walked over to me. Each wearing jeans and a jacket. "Where's the new girl?" I asked as we made our way to the border. Me and Paul flanked Jacob on either side. "Here!" A soft voice called, making us three turn around. A girl around Jacob's age jogged up. Her jet black hair up in a pony-tail that was soaking wet. She had on a dark blue shirt with a black jacket on top. Dark boot cut jean's and mud coated shoes. Her bright forest green eyes shining. Jacob snorted a laugh as she caught up. "Always late." The oldest teen snorted. Getting a playful punch in the arm. "Lets get going." She grumbled, her lips still in a soft smile. Jacob nodded before he continued to the border. A few yards away the stench of vampire filled my nostrils. I smiled as Bella ran up and hugged each of us. I looked at the Cullen family. Alice, Jasper, and Edward stood together. Carlisle, Esme, and Rose. Then Emmett standing next to his jeep. "How's the engine?" I called to the large vampire. He flashed a smirk, crossing his arms. "Like a dream Seth boy." Jacob pulled his cousin forward. "Everyone, this is my blood and the newest pup in the pack. Isis Marine Black." He stated proudly.

-Isis-

Everyone smiled when Jacob introduced me. "Hi." I said shyly, giving a small wave. "Isis, you remember Bella." My cousin started, motioning to Bella. I smiled, shaking her hand. "How could I forget. You've had a crush on her for years." For that I got an elbow to the rib. Bella wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to the vampire family. "This is my fiancé, Edward. His adopted sister Alice and her husband Jasper." I shook their hands with a warm smile before she took me to the other four. "There adoptive father and mother Carlisle and Esme. Then their adoptive sister Rosalie." I shook Carlisle and Esme's hand but Rosalie growled at me when I extended my hand, making my pull it back quickly before she ripped it off. Bella turned me to the last family member. "And finally Emmett." My heart stopped. I locked gazes with him, the world around me fell dark until he was the only thing I could see. I blinked my eyes as a small blush crossed my cheeks. "H-Hi. It's n-nice to meet you." I stuttered, extending my hand. His perfect lips curled into a smirk as his large hand swallowed mine. "Nice to meet you to, mutt." I nodded, my mind blank. Bella led me back to Jacob and the other's. I watched Emmett shyly as my cousin spoke with his old friend and her mate. "Isis?" Seth asked me quietly, giving me a soft shake. "Huh?" I asked, tarring my gaze from the beautiful vampire to my friend. Everyone was watching me. "You okay?" Alice asked, frowning. "I-I, uh. Ya." I rambled, my mind still not willing to wake up. "We should get her home," Jacob started, hugging Bella. "She's had a long day and she still need's to un-pack." I rubbed my neck, my face burning. "Not fare, Jake." I grumbled, casting a last glance at Emmett before we said our good buys and started the long walk home. "Jacob?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Ya?" My pack leader asked, a frown turning his lips down. "Can we... Imprint on vampires?" I asked in a soft voice, keeping my eyes locked onto the forest ground. "Well... I guess so." He answered before stopping in his tracks. We were in front of my new house now. Seth and Paul heading to there homes. "Why?" His voice was gentle but stiff. "I-I think..." Deep breaths. "That I imprinted on Emmett." I whispered.

-Edward-

"Isis seems nice." Alice commented from the back seat. I was driving my Volvo with Bella in shot-gun and Alice and Jasper taking up the back. "She is." Bella answered, a smile on her beautiful face. Alice opened her mouth to continue before her eyes glazed over and she froze. Her vision flowing into my mind like water.

- vision -

_Isis stood in front of our house. It was raining, around ten at night. She knocked softly against the door before it flew open. Carlisle stood there, his smile bright. "Isis. What brings you here?" She girl fiddled with her fingers. "Can I speak to Emmett?" She asked in a small voice. "Of course, please come in." Once the girl was inside Carlisle called Emmett. The large vampire standing next to him in a flash. "Ya?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves. "Isis wants to talk to you." He stated before dashing off. Emmett motioned for the girl to start. "Emmett... I think... I think that I-_

- end of vision -

My eyes locked onto Alice the second the vision ended. Her pale face was twisted with questions. I slightly shook my head before turning my attention coming back. "I wonder if Charlie is working late." My Bella wondered out loud. "He is." Alice answered instantly, her smile bright. Bella smiled back, giving my hand a small squeeze before turning her gaze back outside. The rain was pounding onto the ground harder as we pulled up to your large house. Alice grabbed my shoulder, bringing her lips close to my ear. "Isis is coming in a few weeks." She whispered before climbing out of my car. My jaw twitched a little. What could she possibly need to tell my brother?


End file.
